


Materials to Masturbate

by byunstory



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Filming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunstory/pseuds/byunstory
Summary: Chanyeol is leaving for a 2 weeks trip and Baekhyun needs something to masturbate to.





	Materials to Masturbate

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for clicking !
> 
> the smut is still a fluff imo tbh ..  
> but enjoy !!

"Come on, do you really have to go?" Baekhyun whined, he lies prone on the bed as he watches his boyfriend packs his clothes inside his red luggage. His boyfriend turned his head to see the sulking face of his boyfriend. "Chanyeol," Baekhyun whined again.  
  
"I'm sorry, as much as I don't wanna leave you, I really can't miss this trip babe, this is important for me and my team and you know that," said Chanyeol. Chanyeol is a basketball player and he has a big match this month so he has to go on a trip with his team.  
  
Baekhyun puts his face down and started to let out whiny voices. Chanyeol reaches his hand out to ruffle his boyfriend's hair while laughing.  
  
Baekhyun suddenly puts his face up and gave Chanyeol a mischievious smile. "What?" Chanyeol asked, Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the oblivious looking face.  
  
"You know," Baekhyun said, "You're going away for 2 weeks and I'm not going to _be_ _there_ for you. So what are you going to _do_ without me around?" he asks, turning his right hand into a fist and starts to slowly pump the air up and down.  
  
Chanyeol raised his eyebrows and chuckle, Baekhyun frowned. "Why are you laughing? This is a serious question!" Chanyeol diverts his attention from his luggage to his pouting boyfriend.  
  
"The real question is, what are _you_ going to do for the next 2 weeks _without me_?" he turns the question around, Baekhyun gave him a confused look. "You know, yesterday when you were out with your friends, the garbage truck came to pick up the trash."  
  
Baekhyun became even more confused, "So your point is?"  
  
"And you know that I always throw away old magazines right?" he asks. Baekhyun nods, still confused as to where this is going. "I think I found a pile of magazine filled with erotic images hidden inside our closet," Chanyeol said with a smirk on his face. Baekhyun widen his eyes and sat upstraight.  
  
"H-how do you know about my erotic books?! I swear it was hidden deep inside the closet and what were you doing on MY side of the closet?!" he asked, raising his voice. Baekhyun stopped for a while before realizing something, "Wait, don't tell me you-"  
  
"Yep, I did."  
  
Baekhyun grab ahold of his hair, "Park fucking Chanyeol how can you do that to me?! Now what am i supposed to do without you around for the next 2 weeks?!" he yelled. Chanyeol laughed at his boyfriend. "You asshole!" Baekhyun grab the pillow next to him and threw it to his boyfriend.  
  
Chanyeol laughed again, "I'm sorry I thought those were just old books," he said. "You can just buy them again, right? Or watch videos online," Chanyeol suggests.  
  
".. Buying erotic books is embarrassing you know," Baekhyun mutters slowly, but Chanyeol was able to hear.  
  
"Then just fantasize having sex with me for 2 weeks," Chanyeol said, he turned his head and continued packing. Putting his toothbrush into a small bag and place it inside his luggage. Baekhyun pouts, his face suddenly red.  
  
"Fantasize you say ..," Baekhyun mutters, Chanyeol didn't catch that. "Back to you then, how about you? You're not gonna cheat on me, right?"  
  
Chanyeol turned his head again, "You know I'll never cheat on you babe," he said. Baekhyun smiled. "Besides," Chanyeol reaches out to his phone and searched for something, smirking after finding it. "I have this."  
  
He showed his phone to Baekhyun and Baekhyun was more than surprised to see a video of himself lying down on his back, face flushed, eyes closed, hairs sticking to his forehead, his hands squeezing the bed sheets, and most importantly how this video was filmed from Chanyeols point of view.  
  
"WHAT?!" Baekhyun throw his body onto Chanyeol, trying to grab his phone but Chanyeol immediately puts his hand higher so that Baekhyun can't reach it. "When did you fucking filmed that?!"  
  
Chanyeol laughed at the sight of his boyfriend trying to reach his hand.  
  
"DELETE!!"  
  
"No can do," Chanyeol said with a tone. "Well, I filmed it quite obviously but I guess you were enjoying it a little bit too much to notice me filming you."  
  
"CHANYEOL!!" Baekhyun yelled again, "I BEG YOU PLEASE DELETE IT!!"

"Why would I delete it?" Chanyeol asks, not expecting an answer. "Besides, isn't it more healthy to masturbate to a video of your lover?" he is now squeezing Baekhyun's cheeks with his other hand.  
  
"Unlike you, you were planning to masturbate to the erotic books, right?" once again, not expecting an answer. Baekhyun tried to escape from Chanyeol but Chanyeol held him closer to his chest. "I understand that it can't be helped since you're a guy too, though."  
  
Chanyeol showed Baekhyun the video of him, now with his back facing the camera. His face got redder with the thought of Chanyeol masturbating while watching this video.  
  
Chanyeol sighs, he stopped the video and lets go of Baekhyun. "If you're really desperate then go borrow some videos from Jongdae, he watches porn even when he eats--"  
  
"Chanyeol."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Let me take videos of you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Seriously?" Chanyeol asks. He's now sitting on the bed with Baekhyun in front of him, holding his phone in front of his face. "I haven't finish packing though."  
  
"I'll help you later!" Baekhyun shouted. His eyes were sparkling and it made Chanyeol wonder if he's embarrassed or excited. But by the looks of it, probably the latter.  
  
"Okay, so what do you want me to do? Just have sex like usual?" Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun shook his head abruptly.  
  
"I'll start off by interviewing you and then after that I want you to touch yourself," Baekhyun explains. Chanyeol gave him a look before saying, "What kind of videos do you watch?!"  
  
"Ok, so I'll start the recording now!"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Baekhyun showed no response to the shouting, "Did you actually start the recording?"  
  
"Shh! Okay," Baekhyun smiled, his eyes are focused to his phone screen. "Now, please start with your profile."  
  
"Wow, we're really doing that, okay," Chanyeol clears his throat and made awkward movements. "Uh, my name's Park Chanyeol, I'm a professional basketball player and I belong to the BWCW Team," Chanyeol starts to awkwardly introduce himself. "My position is center .. is this enough?"  
  
"Do you have a lover?"  
  
Chanyeol was a little surprised by the question, "Ah, yes, I do actually," he said, Baekhyun smiled. "A really noisy one."  
  
"What do you mean noisy?!!" Baekhyun yelled unintentionally. "Fuck, my voice got into the recording!!"  
  
Chanyeol laughed at the sight of his flustered boyfriend but continued to maintain his image.  
  
Baekhyun thinks again of what do people ask in interviews like these. "Uh, how often do you have sex in a week?"  
  
_The topic's starting to change, huh_ , Chanyeol thought. He could see that Baekhyun's starting to feel the sexual tension by the way he's breathing heavily. Chanyeol smirks, his boyfriend is so easy to manipulate.  
  
"Let's see .. twice a week, maybe?"  
  
"I see, in that case--"  
  
"But the truth is, I'd like to do it everyday," Chanyeol said, side eyeing his boyfriend. "Well, my boyfriend is a player too, so I can't ask much from him, so I masturbate instead."  
  
Baekhyun's breathing started to get heavier as he grips the phone tighter. "I masturbate about twice a week and mostly in the bathroom. I usually think of him or just simply watch videos of him."  
  
Chanyeol sighs, oh the time it takes to make Baekhyun fall is easy to figure out. "So, shall I show you how I do it?" Chanyeol asks, slowly opening his belt.  
  
Baekhyun puts his phone down, "Um!" he shouted, Chanyeol smirks as he already knows what he's going to say next. "I'll suck you!" Baekhyun's too easy to figure out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun's now kneeling in front of Chanyeol who is sitting on the bed, the phone no longer in his hand, but in Chanyeol's instead. "Is it filming your face properly?" Baekhyun asks, he starts to unzips Chanyeol's pants.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry I'll film myself," Baekhyun smirks, but little does he know, Chanyeol's actually filming Baekhyun's face instead. Oh, how careless of him to just give the phone to his boyfriend just because he can't hold it.  
  
"That's good then," Baekhyun said, "I'll get you to make an erotic face."

Baekhyun's hands starts to work, and slowly he puts it in his hot mouth. Chanyeol making  sure that he's filming everything. The dick was still soft at first but it's getting bigger slowly. Chanyeol couldn't help it though, Baekhyun just looked so erotic like that.  
  
"Chanyeol," Baekhyun calls out. "Does it feel good? You became bigger," Baekhyun asks.  
  
".. Yeah."  
  
Baekhyun continues to suck before Chanyeol told him to stop, he can't hold back the urge to just fuck him anymore. "That's enough, come here," it was an order, so Baekhyun immediately got up on his feet so that they're on the same level and kisses Chanyeol.  
  
The smooching sounds filled up the room, Chanyeol tosses the phone down on the bed beside him and grabs a lock of Baekhyun's hair as they continue to kiss. _Ah, as expected, having sex properly like this is the best_ , Chanyeol thought.  
  
Chanyeol breaks the kiss, he hugs Baekhyun and pushes him on the bed, now hovering on top of him. "Here we go," he said. They continue to kiss.  
  
Chanyeol slips his hands down on Baekhyun's pants, he's starting to not care about the video anymore but Baekhyun is the opposite.  
  
"Chanyeol, please wait!" he said. Chanyeol breaks the kiss again to look at his boyfriend.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong?"  
  
"The camera isn't filming!"  
  
Chanyeol sighs, "Are we still doing _it_?"  
  
"Of course, I wanna finish what I started!" Baekhyun answered. "Plus I need to obtain 2 weeks worth of materials to masturbate. Now go on!"  
  
"Oh, what? This throws me off," Chanyeol mutters, smiling as he said it. "Oh, well."  
  
Chanyeol wants to finish what he had started too. He lifted Baekhyun's t-shirt up to suck on his nipples, his other hand flicking it. Baekhyun puts a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from moaning, his breaths are heavy though. It's true that his nipples are quite sensitive.  
  
"Hey, why aren't you letting out your voice? Although you're clearly feeling it," Chanyeol asks, his fingers still playing with Baekhyun's nipples.  
  
".. You're supposed to be the one being filmed, so I don't want my voice to be recorded ..," he answered. Chanyeol's starting to get annoyed.  
  
"You ..," comes out of Chanyeol's mouth. "You won't be able to say stuff like that soon anyway, so," Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun's pants in one go, making Baekhyun yelp in surprise at the sudden air that hits his friend down there.  
  
Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's legs and spreads it apart, he starts off by licking Baekhyun's milky thighs, Baekhyun's starting to panic, thinking he won't be able to do this as his hands are trembling with anticipation.  
  
"Hey, Baekhyun," Chanyeol called. "Be sure to film it properly."  
  
Chanyeol sucks two of his fingers until it's wet before putting it in front of Baekhyun's entrance. Baekhyun's still trying to keep his voice down. Chanyeol started to insert one of his finger inside Baekhyun's pretty little arsehole. He starts to bend it slowly, making Baekhyun arch his back.  
  
Chanyeol inserts the second finger and Baekhyun's already feeling numb. Chanyeol works his fingers inside, while looking straight at the camera, Baekhyun's not holding it properly though and is filming the background instead.  
  
Chanyeol fastens the pace as he kisses Baekhyun's nipples. Baekhyun's legs are spread open for Chanyeol to see clearly as he continues to fuck him with his fingers. Slowly inserting a third finger inside.  
  
Three fingers are already enough to turn Baekhyun into a hot mess, his dick is already throbbing hard too. Chanyeol pulls his fingers out and starts to undress Baekhyun, making him completely naked and follows afterwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, Chanyeol please, ah," Baekhyun lets out moans as Chanyeol pounds into him with all his might. His phone hanging loosely on his hand, recording what's happening.  
  
"You're so sloppy, Baekhyun, are you even filming myself properly?" Chanyeol asks. A trail of sweat rolls down his face.  
  
"W-wait! Ah!" Baekhyun, whose eyes were closed tried to open them to adjust the phone again, "Wait, slow down! It's blurring- ah!"

Chanyeol turned Baekhyun's body sideways and pushes his legs together, still fucking him without mercy. Baekhyun's mouth hanged open and he could feel himself drooling in pleasure. His phone was tossed on the bed.  
  
"See, you can't even do that anymore, can you?" Chanyeol asks, not expecting an answer from the hot mess underneath him. Baekhyun whines.  
  
The pace got faster and Baekhyun could feel himself lost in pleasure. His eyes starts to roll back, he's not even making any noise anymore, and he's just drooling.  
  
Baekhyun looked at his boyfriend before opening his arms, hinting for a hug. "Chanyeol," he moans.  
  
Chanyeol leans in, spreading Baekhyun's legs so that he could be inside Baekhyun's arms. Baekhyun hugs Chanyeol tightly, burying his face on his shoulder.  
  
"Please come back sooner."  
  
Chanyeol was bewildered at first, but once he saw the way his boyfriend's ears turned red, he hugs his boyfriend tighter. Not slowing the pace one bit and lets his boyfriend moans into his ears.  
  
"Don't say such unreasonable things."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"FUCKING HELL!!" Baekhyun yelled. "That bastard!! He filmed _my_ face while I suck him off!!"  
  
He's watching the video that they filmed yesterday. Chanyeol left earlier this morning, while Baekhyun was still in bed. They bid goodbyes and exchange a thousand kisses. Baekhyun ended up not helping Chanyeol finish packing and just went straight to bed.  
  
"And it recorded so much of my voice, I can't stand to watch it, fuck, this is impossible!" Baekhyun covers his phone with a pillow as he diverts his attention to the tv in front of him.  
  
His boyfriend and his team are on tv, and he's blushing like crazy. "Geez, look at that face, it's as if nothing happened last night. Fucking bastard," Baekhyun mutters.  
  
"Baekhyun," a voice suddenly called. Baekhyun shuddered, he was confused at first but then he raised the pillow to see Chanyeol staring straight at the camera.  
  
"Huh-"  
  
"Have fun using this as a material. Let's have tons of sex once I get back."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !!
> 
> ps. this work is inspired by a Daiya no A dj made by a person named julia !! you should check it out, it's amazing.
> 
> pps. hope u're having a great day !


End file.
